Holiday Time
by Zero-M3
Summary: KyleXStan fic, this is getting completely rewritten at the moment and will be updated when god knows when...


Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman all stood at the bus stop and sighed from boredom.

"Hey Jewtard, what time is it?", Cartman whined. Kyle growled and looked at his watch.

"It's 8:34 Fat ass.", he countered.

"Hey I'm not fat, I'm just big boned!", Cartman screeched. Stan looked at Kyle through his long black bangs then announced,

"Hey the bus is almost two hours late, maybe there's no school today?" He looked at everyone and Kenny spoke up.

I'm going home then. See ya guys later." He waved and left. Then Cartman left while mumbling about cheesy poofs and other nonsense. Stan and Kyle sat on the bench they brought last week. Kyle pulled out a book to read and Stan whipped out his cellphone.

"Hey Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"How much money do you have?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me."

"About ten grand, you?"

"Same…hey what's today?"

"Wednesday, the 17th of December. Why?"

"Um and Winter Break starts tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hmm…want to stay at a fancy hotel with me over winter break?" Kyle closed his book and looked at Stan suspiciously.

"Why?" Stan looked at his friend with innocence and pouted his lip.

"We never hang out as much. I thought this would be a good time to." Kyle eyed him up and down and sighed.

"All right fine but what will we tell our parents?" Stan tugged at his ear and spoke.

"We'll tell them it's a winter learning trip." Kyle thought and smiled, liking the plan, and they left to go pack.

-------------AT THE AIRPORT-----------------

Stan and Kyle had convinced their parents to let them go and they were now boarded on their flight. Kyle had the window seat and he glared at Stan viciously.

"Stan! Tell me where we're going!", he whined while tugging at Stan's dark hair.

"OW!OW! Kyle stop, you'll know when we get there." With that Stan put on his headphones and ignored the fuming red head. Kyle crossed his arms and watched the movie that was playing. Three hours into the flight, Stan started to nod off and finally fell asleep on Kyle's shoulder. When Stan awoke, he realized the plane had landed and Kyle was carrying him to the baggage pick-up.

"Hey! Hey! Kyle, you can put me down now!", he yelped.

"Okay, okay. There." Kyle set Stan on his feet and grabbed their luggage. Kyle looked around and smiled wide.

"Stan we're staying in Tokyo?" Stan smirked at Kyle's giddiness.

"Yeah."

"Why Tokyo?", Kyle asked, deep emerald eyes wide with wonder.

"Cause I wanted to go to an onsen thingy with you." He smiled and Kyle's cheeks brightened slightly. Stan grabbed his hand and dragged him to a taxi.

------------------LATER AT HOTEL-------------------------

Stan and Kyle arrived at the hotel and were showed to their room. They bowed to the hostess and set their stuff down to look around. Stan strolled over to the window whiel Kyle poked the bed.

"Hey Stan?"

"Yeah?" He turned look at Kyle who was sprawled out on the bed.

"Stan…this bed is so …SOFT! You gotta try it." Stan smirked and ran up to the bed, jumping on to it and bouncing Kyle up. Kyle giggled and landed on Stan's firm chest. They both blushed and sat up fast. Stan coughed and looked at Kyle.

"Um…there's only one bed…sorry but for two we would have had to have separate rooms and I…uh…" Kyle chuckled and set his hand on Stan's shoulder.

"I got…so what time is it?" Stan pointed to a clock that read 10:37 p.m.

"Hey Kyle, wanna go to the baths now or tomorrow?" Kyle stood up and unzipped his jacket, slowly removing his hat. Looking over his shoulder, he smirked at Stan, who was changing into his robe and towel. After they were both dressed, Stan led them to the men's baths and they removed their robes. Stepping into the water they both relaxed and sighed against the heat.

"Hey Stan?", Kyle asked.

"Yeah?", Stan replied,

"Thanks." Kyle smiled and 'swam' around the bath, no one else was there right now. Stan leaned forward and watched Kyle's pale, sleek form with adorable, lightly freckled cheeks, and fiery, curly hair.


End file.
